The Cabin
by ShadowInnocence09
Summary: After the shaman fight, Yoh brings an injured Hao to a cabin hidden deep in a forest. What will happen when Anna finds out? Will she realize who her true love is? HaoxAnna a little YohxAnna suck at summaries Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. enough said.**

Please R&R. This is my second story.

Suspicions

"Yoh, hurry up with your breakfast! You still have to run the 50 miles!"

"Hai, Anna," Yoh replied with a sweatdrop. He quickly swallowed the rest of his food and ran to the front door to put on his sandals and weights.

"It's about time, Yoh," the Itako said coldly, walking towards him. Yoh sweatdropped again.

"Gomen." Yoh paused for a moment. "Uhh…Anna?"

"What?" she snapped. Yoh trembled slightly.

"Uhh...d-do you t-think I could...uh...t-take some lunch with m-me today?" he asked stuttering.

"What for?" she responded shortly.

"Well...uh...so I don't have to stop running. I could eat on the way. And that way I can be home earlier to make dinner?" Yoh flinched, expecting a scolding. When none came, he looked up carefully. Anna was tying her bandanna, while looking in the mirror.

"You do have a point. I guess it's alright. But just for today!"

"Hai, Anna. Arigato. Well, I guess I'd better be going." Yoh quickly went into the kitchen, warmed up some rice, put it in a container, and ran out the door, without so much of a glance. His quick movements made Anna think.

_Why did he leave so quickly? He didn't even say good-bye. Come to think of it, Yoh never even complained about his training today. It's as if he was happy to go. And what's with this 'taking lunch with me' thing. Something must be going on._

"Hey, Anna!" Manta greeted cheerfully. "Where's Yoh?"

"He left," she responded bluntly, turning to retreat into her room.

"Already! He never leaves this early," Manta replied in shock. Yoh was never one to start working so early. This brought up another thought of Anna's.

_Manta has a point. Yoh did leave early today. Hmm…_

"Anna?" Anna was called out of her mind.

"What!" she snapped.

"Sorry. It's just that, will you ever let Yoh have a day off?" Anna simply rolled her eyes and stomped off to her room.

Yoh returned home at around 4pm that day. Anna made him cook as soon as he walked in.

"Yoh!"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Is the food done yet!"

"Almost," Yoh replied with a sigh. About 15 minutes later, Yoh had the food cooked and out on the table. "COME AND GET IT!" Everyone in the house seemed to be at the table in a matter of minutes. Once everyone started eating, Yoh quietly got up and went over to the stove, trying not to be noticed. Nobody seemed to notice since HoroHoro and Ren were bickering again and everyone else besides Anna was trying to get them to stop. However, Anna noticed right away.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Yoh froze on the spot.

"Well...I...uh."

"You what?"

"Well...I wanted to go out for a walk, and uh I was going to take some food with me," he replied with a sheepish grin. Anna eyed him suspiciously. Yoh seemed to shrivel up under her stare, but still kept a grin on his face. After about 5 minutes, Anna sighed.

"Fine. Just don't come home late."

"Arigato, Anna. I promise." With a wide grin, he packed up some food and left the house.

Yoh didn't return home until around 10 that night. When he returned he quietly tried to enter the house.

YOH'S POV

I gently began to slide open the door, trying not to wake anyone up. Once the door was opened enough for me to pass through, I slid in and quietly shut the door.

_So far, so good._ I thought to myself. I stealthily moved through the kitchen and moved into the living room. I took a few glances to see if the coast was clear. _All clear_. As I stepped into the center of the room, a light was turned on.

NORMAL POV

"Yoh?" Yoh froze and began trembling. Waterfall tears began to fall from his face.

_Busted._ He thought to himself. _Why me?_

"Yoh, why did you come back so late?" Anna asked walking to stand in front of him. She glared at him, sending chills up his spine.

"Well, Anna, you see, I um," Yoh sputtered out, not being able to make sentences. SLAP! Anna gave Yoh a tremendously hard slap on the cheek. Yoh stood their rubbing his now red and swollen cheek.

"You've been seeing another girl, haven't you?" she said coldly, ready to strike again.

"No, no. I would never, Anna," Yoh replied, putting his hands up to protect himself.

"Well, how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Anna, I would never lie to you. I swear I'm not seeing another girl." Anna paused a moment, her hand still in the air. After a moment, she sighed and relaxed her hand. Yoh cautiously put his hands down and walked closer to her. "I would never do that to you," he said quietly, as he pulled her into an embrace. Anna was startled at this sudden feeling.

_This feeling. It's so warm. But, why doesn't it feel right? Why doesn't it feel like I belong in **his** arms? _Anna was snapped out of her thoughts when Yoh let her go and smiled softly. Anna forceda small smile in return.

"I guess I'll go to bed now," Yoh said with a yawn. "Goodnight, Anna." Yoh walked past Anna towards the stairs leadingto his room.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "Goodnight."

So what'd you think? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**

_pendulumxswing:_ thnx for your review..please do me the favor of warning me if the story is getting a little too corny..lol

_Ron's Secret Lover:_ thnx so much..that really gives me a confidence boost..lol..see u in tech

_kkkkkitty: _tnx soo much..this was my first story that i posted myself n i really wasn't sure if it would be that good..hope you enjoy da rest of da story

**

* * *

**

**The Suspicious Stranger**

Anna woke up with the sun just beginning to rise, shining small bright rays on her face. She moaned as she turned on her side so her back faced the sun. She looked toward her alarm clock. It read 6:18am.

_Oh shoot! I slept in! Why didn't my alarm clock ring? I turned it on last night. Yoh's probably still sleeping. That idiot._

She quickly jumped out of bed, put on her black dress, fixed her hair, and ran out of her room to wake up Yoh.

"Yoh, wake up!" she yelled, pounding on his door. No answer. "Yoh!" Still nothing. "Yoh, open the door!" Same result. "That's it." She angrily kicked down the door and stomped into the room. After the dust cleared, she saw that Yoh wasn't in bed. In fact, his room was cleaned up, and his bed was made. _Where is he?_ She quickly left his room and ran down the stairs. Tamao (spell?) was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

"Tamao, where's Yoh?"

"Oh, h-he already left. A-Actually he left quite early today. He told me to tell you not to worry," she paused. "He took lunch with him again, so he won't be back for awhile." Millions of questions passed through Anna's mind again.

_Why would Yoh leave so early? And without telling me. He's never done this before. Was what he said to my last night…a lie? No. He would never lie to me. Would he?_

"Anna? Anna?"

"Huh?" Anna asked snapped out of her daze.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna snapped as she put on her icy Itako mask again. "I just need a little fresh air. I'll be back soon." She quickly put on her bandanna and left the house.

"O…kay," Tamao said as she watched Anna rush out of the house. _I wonder where she's going._

* * *

Anna had been walking for a good two hours before she decided to sit on a bench in the park and take a rest. She quietly watched the clouds go by as her mind buzzed, the breeze gently playing with her hair. 

_I've looked all over, and I still haven't found Yoh. I've looked in all his favorite spots, all along his training route, and even Manta's house, but there is still no sign of him. I wonder…_

Just then, Anna noticed a figure creep into the forest. It seemed to be holding a bag of some-sort and looked very suspicious.

"I wonder what he's up to," Anna said to herself, beginning to rise from the bench. She quietly but swiftly ran to the edge of the woods where the stranger had once stood. She peered cautiously into the forest.

_Where did he go?_ Just then, she heard the rustle of some leaves and quickly glanced toward the sound. There she saw the dark figure walking deeper into the woods. She quietly followed him, hiding behind trees every time the stranger would stop and look around. She never got a good look at him, since he always remained in the shadows.

_Ugh! Why am I doing this? It doesn't concern me. Why should I care what this creep is doing?_ Although her mind told her not to continue, her body wouldn't cooperate. She continued to creep ever so quietly after the stranger.

* * *

Anna had been following the stranger for about a half-n-hour. Her feet began to hurt along with her legs. 

_How much longer? _she complained to herself. Almost instantly, the stranger halted and looked around cautiously. Anna had mere seconds to hide in a bush before the stranger spotted her.

_That was close. Too close._ After making sure the coast was clear, he stepped through a bush with large leaves that almost looked like they formed a door. After waiting a few minutes to make sure the stranger didn't return, Anna decided to go in after him. She slipped through the bush and found herself in a small clearing in the woods that was surrounded by towering, dark oak trees. She gaped at its beauty. The sky could be seen clearly and there was a feeling of serenity. A small waterfall fell into a pool in the right corner not too far away from a hot spring. In the center of it all was a small wooden cabin. And standing at the front of the cabin door about to open it was…

"Yoh?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_cliffhanger..well kinda..lol..please review and tell me if I should continue_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own Shaman King. **

_pendulumxswing: _here's da next chappie..lol..thnx for your support..hope you enjoy

_Xbakiyalo: _thnx so much..enjoy

_Retasuika: _thnx..well now you'll find out..lol

Little-Anna-Chan: thnx so much for your support

HAO-Addictive: thnx so much for your compliment..lol..i didn't think my story would be THAT good

* * *

**Chapter 3 (couldn't think of a title...lol)**

"Yoh?" Yoh turned around quickly, startled.

"Anna! W-What are you doing here! I thought you were still asleep!" Anna placed her hands on her hips and glared at Yoh.

"So _you_ were the one who turned off my alarm clock?" she asked dangerously. Yoh put his hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Um…yeah…hehehe," Yoh was about to try and walk away, but as soon as he turned to leave, Anna made a move for the door of the cabin.

"What's in this cabin anyway?" She reached for the knob but was cut off by Yoh. He had thrown himself in front of the door, preventing her from entering.

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all," he replied quickly.

"Then why won't you let me go in," she questioned suspiciously. She then tried to push him out of the way, but Yoh resisted.

"Well, there's nothing in there that would interest you. Besides, it's all dusty in their and I'm sure you don't want to get dirty." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yoh, since when did I ever care about getting a little dirty?" She tried again to push him out of the way, but again it was no use.

"Never…but still…you _really_ don't want to go in there. Trustme." Anna stopped her efforts to look at him coldly in the eyes.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because…I…um…I," Yoh stuttered.

"Are you hiding another girl in there?" she asked angrily. She went to shove him aside, but Yoh grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to look at him.

"Anna, I said I would never do that to you. Didn't you believe me?" he said strongly, looking into her eyes. She paused as Yoh looked at her questioningly. She didn't know what to say. In a way she did trust him, but why wouldn't he let her look into the cabin?

"Well…yeah," she said softly. For a moment Yoh didn't seem to believe her, but then gave her a small smile and let her go.

"Hey, why don't we head back to the park? We can eat out today," he suggested cheerfully, motioning in the direction of the park.

"Yeah…sure," she responded softly.

"Hehehe. Great! Let's go." With that, he held out his hand to her. It took her a second to think before she finally gave him her hand. As Yoh led her away from the cabin, Anna's mind pondered on its contents.

* * *

Yoh and Anna had decided on going to a restaurant that was about four blocks away from the Inn. The waiter gave Yoh the bill and placed two fortune cookies on the table. Anna took one of them and read the fortune, while Yoh finished paying the waiter. 

_**The best choices are made from the heart, not the mind.**_

_What is that supposed to mean? _Anna glanced up from her fortune to see Yoh looking at her. A small blush began to appear across Anna's cheeks, but it was too small to notice.

"What?" she asked as coldly as she could.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," Yoh replied lovingly. Anna had to look away to keep Yoh from noticing her deepening blush.

"Uh…why don't we head back? It's getting late," she quickly suggested. Yoh immediately stood up and stretched.

"Good idea," he said with a yawn. "I am getting a little tired." Anna stood up quietly and walked over to Yoh.

"Don't forget. You have training to do tomorrow. And double since you decided to skip a few miles." Yoh cried waterfall tears anime style.

"Ohhhh," he moaned. "But, Anna."

"No buts. Now let's go." Anna quickly dragged Yoh out of the restaurant and started heading toward the Inn. After a few minutes of walking, Anna decided to let Yoh walk on his own. It was autumn and the night was a bit chilly. Anna shivered as a cold wind swept by. Yoh noticed and quickly put his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. Anna looked up at Yoh, who smiled warmly at her, and managed to give him a small smile in return.

* * *

When they returned home, they were greeted with questioning looks from Ren and HoroHoro. Everyone else had gone to bed, considering it was now pretty late. 

"Dudes, where have you been?" HoroHoro asked slyly, noticing Anna and Yoh walking in with interlaced hands.

"Out," Anna replied curtly, quickly removing her hand from Yoh's and retreating to her room, shutting the door behind her. Everyone watched her leave in silence, and as soon as she shut her door, Yoh's friends wanted a few answers.

"So, dude," HoroHoro nudged Yoh with his elbow, "what have you and Anna been up to?" Ren rolled his eyes at HoroHoro's mischievous questioning.

"It was quite obvious that they were out, HoroHoro," Ren replied with a scowl.

"Well, duh, dude. I was asking what they were doing," the Ainu replied angrily. He turned to Yoh again. "So? What happened?" Yoh smiled.

"Nothing, we just went out to dinner." HoroHoro gave Yoh a questioning glance.

"Then just how did you manage to get Anna to hold your hand, dude?" Yoh's smile broadened.

"I don't know. She just did." Ren and HoroHoro's eyes widened.

"You mean she just _let_ you hold her hand? Just like that?" this time Ren being the one who questioned him.

"Yep. Hehe. You guys are acting like this a big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Ren and Horo shouted together.

"Remember, dude, this is Anna we're talking about." Yoh gave another great yawn.

"Yeah, well maybe she's changing. Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night." With a short wave, Yoh went to his room, leaving his friends open-mouthed downstairs.

"I can't believe him. Anna actually holds his hand and he acts as though nothing's happened. It's unbelievable," Horo continued.

"Well you better believe it," Ren said annoyed. "Now, I think it's best if we get some rest." Horo nodded sleepily and both of them left to their rooms.

* * *

Everyone in the Inn was asleep except for Anna. She laid quietly on her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking to herself. The mystery of the cabin had not left her mind ever since she discovered it. 

_Just what is Yoh hiding? I know he's hiding something. I can't wait any longer._

She quickly but quietly got dressed in her black dress and put her bandanna around her head. Then, carrying her shoes, she left her room and headed to the front door. She quietly opened it and stepped outside. The night was cool and breezy and made her hair flutter gently around her face. The sky was crystal clear and held millions of shining stars that winked down at her. She stopped for a second to enjoy the beautiful view of the sky.

_I should get going. I don't want Yoh to found out I'm gone. _She quickly put on her sandals and ran toward the forest, unsure of what lie ahead of her. Once she made it to the edge of the forest, she slowed to a stop and warily looked into the dark forest. She paused for a moment before finally walking into the forest with a sigh.

* * *

Anna had walked for a long while, stopping to rest a few times. They were short rests though, since she didn't want to take too long. She finally made it to the clearing, and again she was breathless. It was even more beautiful at night. The stars shone brightly from the clearly seen sky. The moon lit up the waterfall and made it seem as though stars were falling into a bright pool. Anna stood marveling the beauty of her surroundings for a while before finally remembering what she was here for. 

_I better make this quick. It won't be long before dawn._ She quickly made her way to the door, and, hesitating a second, opened the door. The door creaked slightly as she crefully pushed it open. The cabin was pitch black, only lit by the small amount of moonlight shining through a window. She quietly crept inside.

"Hello?" she whispered loudly. "Is anyone here?" There was no answer, but she thought she saw a bed a few feet away and a figure laying on it. She made a hesitant step toward the bed. She kept walking until she was about a foot away from the bed. She stretched her hand to uncover the figure, when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and put their hand over her mouth, preventing her from shouting. The stranger quickly knocked her over the head. Anna felt her consciousness slipping, as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

lol...another cliffie...srry but i couldn't resist..anyway srry bout not updating for so long..i've gotten so much work from school..hopefully i'll be able to update my chapters quickly, that is if you guys review..so REVIEW PLEASE 

thnx again to all of my reviewers


End file.
